The Wild Goose Chase
by Mystic Morning
Summary: One of my entries in IF Investigative Story Contest
1. Chapter 1

My first ever try in INVESTIGATIVE genre readers. Many of you might have already read it in IF. I am posting it here again, for the rest section.

* * *

 **The story is based on a specific plot. I am mentioning that below for better understanding of you, readers…..**

 _There's a case of serial killing happening in the city_

 _CID team realizes it's a serial killing by the same parson/gang_

 _Trouble comes for CID when public slams them on Facebook and Twitter for inability to catch the culprits_

 _CID team gets upset about the situation. So ACP tells everyone to concentrate on work and would not look at social sites_

 _But one of the CID officers in curious to know what public is saying and decides to check into Facebook or Twitter_

 _And finds a clue…_

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING…

Viveeeek! Freddie warned his beloved younger brother like pal on some word.

Something came from opposite side and increased Freddie's anger bar. Tu… tu… dekh… He gritted his teeth in rage.

Manisha, Freddie's pretty wife forwarded her hand for the mobile while giggling seeing her innocent husband's weird face.

Manisha smilingly over telephone: shuno phir ek raaz ki baat Vivek. Tumhara Freddie sir sach me horror movie se dur bhagte hain. Haan… Sach me!

Again a fit of laughter.

Manisha: pichle hafte inhone Abhijeet bhai aur Daya bhai ke ghar gaye the der raat se. Daya bhai nehi the ghar pe aur Abhijeet bhai kisi murder mystery movie dekhte dekhte so gaye the. TV aise hi chal raha tha. Darwaje ke bahar se tarah tarah ki chikh aur awazen joh shuni inhone, kaam bina niptake hi wapas chale aa rahe the. Woh toh achha hua, bahar Daya bhai mil gaye inhe aur zabardasti ghar ke andar le gaye.

Freddie cut his wife. Woh murder mystery nehi tha… Abhijeet sir horror movie dekhte dekhte so gaye the. Batao apna ladla devar ko… unhone Dead Silence laga ke rakhe the TV pe. Woh bhi ghar ka sara lights off kar ke. Kisi ko andaza bhi hain kuch woh awazen kitna darwana tha. Huhh! Aur utna awaz me bhi sir aram se so rahe the! He got up from his chair after paying bill of dhaba.

Suddenly outside dusky sky caught his attraction. He shouted almost…. Manishaaaa!

She detached the cell phone from her ear. Kya hua Freddie?

Freddie: Vivek se baad me baat karna. Abhi chalo bhi. Dekho sham hone ko hain. Kal agar main on time bureau report na ki, ACP sir mujhe kachha chaba jayenge.

Manisha also noticed the time and bid her devar jee bye over telephone and both set off for Mumbai.

Freddie started car. Kya mushibat Manisha, nehi? Kahan hum khushi khushi shadi me aaye the… aab mujhe kya pata tha… is bin barshat barish se sara flight aur train cancel ho jayega?

Tension mat lo Freddie, hume bas 300 km rashta hi toh bacha. Manisha tried to assure her husband. Abhi toh chay baj raha sirf sham ka. Itna sa rashta dekhte dekhte hum pahauch jayenge. Chalo koi gana shunte hain achha sa. She turned on radio to cheer him up.

A sweet smile crept over Freddie's lips.

..

..

Half an hour passed and again dark clouds started to cover the evening sky. Both Manisha and Freddie looked outside from window worriedly.

Kya do din baad baad cyclone aata hain, weather bhi kya kamal ki chiz hain, sardi ke end me barish chalu ho gaya! Freddie thought in mind made a face.

Within 5 or 10 minutes big rain drop started to splash over ground and gradually it turned into cats and dogs manner.

Ho gaya aab! Freddie stopped his car cautiously as due to heavy rainfall visibility level decreased in almost zero.

Manisha tried to pacify him. Thora wait kar lete hain. Dekhna abhi thori der me barish ruk jayegi…. Her words stuck in mouth and a thunderstorm hit the area followed by dangerous lightning.

It's terrific. Freddie muttered gripping steering tightly. Hume khana khane ke liye rukna nehi chahiye tha rashte me. Warna aab tak hum Mumbai outskirts tak pahauch jate.

He turned his head towards his wife. Aisi halat me aise shun-shan sadak pe wait karna bhi khatre se khali nehi Manisha.

His wife also agreed. Lekin hum itni barish me jayen bhi kahan?

Kise pata tha Manisha, hume Ahmedabad se lastly cab hire kar ke wapas aana padhega? Main shadi ka neota milne ki agle din hi double sided ticket confirm kar ke rakha toh tha.

Manisha put her hand on Freddie's arm. Joh ho gaya, so gaya. Aab aage ki socho.

Hmm. Freddie picked his phone from dashboard. Main Shreya se baat karta hoon. Woh by road bahat baar Ahmedabad aati-jati hain. Use pata hoga, ihan koi stay karne layak jagah hain bhi nehi? Kuch waqt toh ruk jate.

But his bad luck, Shreya was in any important work switching off her mobile… a metallic recorded voice informed him.

Aab? Manisha asked.

Dt. Tarika! Freddie's face glowed up. Unhe zaroor pata hoga. Last month hi unhone by road wapas gaye the…. Abhijeet sir bataye the ek baar.

He dialed the Forensic doctor's number. Dr. Tarika?

Tarika, cheerfully: Freddie sir! Aap dono wapas aa gaye kya?

Freddie, dejectedly: Nehi Dr. Tarika. Hum bura phans gaye idhar. Bahat tej barish ho rahi hain. Aap… signal cut. Hello! Hello! Hello Dr. Tarika, aap shun rahe hain?

Shit! Cut ho gaya. Freddie rested his head on car back rest.

Manisha noticed her wrist watch. Almost one and half hours had passed; they stuck in road in this heavy rain. It's eight of late evening.

After some time a message popped up Freddie's mobile. He opened and smiled.

Kya baat hain? Manisha asked perplexed.

Freddie: Abhijeet sir. Aur sath me signal bhi aaya thora sa.

Manisha, still not got the matter: haan toh?

Location trace karwake route direction bheje hain. Freddie smiled broad. Ek Maharashtra Govt. rest house hain dus kilometer ke duri pe. Wohi dekhte hain kya hota hain. Iss bich rashte se toh achha.

..

..

 ** _Some Hours Later_**

Saab…. Saab… palease…. Dekhiye na meri Baa ko achanak kya ho gaya? A working class man was pleading before a sophisticated person settled in driving seat of a lavish Audi car.

Aare bhae, hum doctor nehi. Kya adhi raat ko bich raste me padheshan kar rahe ho? Driver irritated.

Sahab aisa na kahiye… palease sahab. Woh dekhiye meri budhi Baa… pata nehi achanak ka ho gaya unhe? Kayse dil pe hath rakh ke so gayi… kuch bol bhi nehi rahi hain aab. Speaker wiped his tears harshly.

Saab itni raat ho gaya isi liye apko bola saab. Koi mil nahi raha hume itni badi rashte me… main cycle se kayse jayen unhe le kar aspatal… sahab madat kar do na sahab. Badi meherbani hogi apki. Speaker requested with lots of hope.

Driver still not looked satisfied. But his co-passenger now nudged him. Aakash… garib admi hain. Mushibat me padh gaya. Maa ho yah koi bhi, insaaniyat ke nate madat kar dete hain.

Speaker's face lightened up.

Aakash: nehi Smriti. Time toh dekho tum. Itni raat ko…. agar chor-chakke hue toh? Kahin aaspass gang-wang koi hua toh? No no darling, we should move. He ignited car's engine.

Sahab…. Earlier speaker cried out. Sahab… sahab… palease aise na jao sahab. Madat kar do thora. Ye ehsaan hum zindegi me kabhi na bhulenge.

Smriti eyed at crying man. Aakash… dekho iss admi ko. Aur samne dekho woh budhi aurat rashte me padhi hain. Aise bhi kya karte ho? She paused. Achha thik hain. Ek baar utar ke dekho toh sahi… baat sach bhi hain ki nehi?

Aakash unwantedly unbuckled his seat belt. Tumhe social worker hona chahiye tha darling… jahan bhi koi madat mangta hain, tum pighal jati ho! He made face and stepped out.

Someone placed a hanky over his face and sprayed something inside the car.

..

..

..

..

 ** _Next Day_**

Kya Freddie, bhabi jee sath me the aur tumhe stunt ki padhi thi! Daya teased.

Freddie embarrassed very much.

Bhae kaam toh hota rahega Freddie. Haan… tum do din ka chutti batake barish ki wajah se ek din extra absent ho gaye… ye baat toh hain. Lekin family ka security bhi tumhara jimmedari hain. ACP Pradyuman entered in Bureau.

Nehi sir. Freddie only managed to say.

Kya nehi? Upar se sir hum jab subha uss rashte pe investigate karne gaye, yeh Freddie keh raha tha humare sath rukne ka! Aab bhabi jee ko kiun ye khoon, lash ke bich ghasitna! Abhijeet snubbed purposely.

Woh maine socha… Freddie opened his mouth.

Tumhare rest house se thore hi duri me woh khoon hua hain. Agar barish rukne ke baad unlogo ke jagah tab rashte pe tum hote toh? ACP Pradyuman scolded his man.

Pagal ho kya tum? Raat ke dus baje barish rukega toh tum utni raat ko highway se safar karoge! Achha hua, Abhijeet se pata chalne ke baad maine tumse baat ki. Chay-sadhe chay ghante ki journey ke liye cab hire kar sake tum aur driver kiun nehi liye? Tum har roj aate-jate ho kya Mumbai to Ahmedabad? The tough CID head was looking irritate.

Nehi sir. Woh SET YOUR JOURNEY agency ka Mumbai me bhi branch hain. Ahmedabad se kaha gari ihan ka office me jama kar sakte hum. Maine socha only 527 km duri aur NH-8 le ke sidha hum wapas aa jayenge… bekar me kiun driver le? Main khud hi manage kar sakta tha. Aur Manisha bhi driving ke liye bol rahi thi… toh… Freddie's face turned little shy.

Abhijeet cleared his throat with a chuckle while Daya whispered in his buddy's ears… woo… romantic long drive!

Phir bhi…. Highway ka anjaan rashte me driver lena chahiye tha tumhe. Agar main tumhe mana na karta tum toh adhi raat ko nikal chuke hote rest house se. Bhae ihan kya curfew lagne wala tha! ACP Pradyuman stopped seeing Freddie's sorry face.

He patted this pure hearted person's back. Achha achha, thik hain. Aab ronewala sakal choro aur kaam pe lag jao. Come on boys… back to your work. The authority of CID commanded.

..

..

 ** _Forensic Lab_**

Boss inn dono ko gala ghotke hi mara gaya. Dr. Salunkhe announced.

Aur koi nishan? Abhijeet asked about the victims whom they discovered in the morning from Mumbai-Ahmedabad national highway.

Dr. Salunkhe: nehi Abhijeet. Sirf gala ghota gaya bahat takat se. Dekho pure gale pe ungli ka saaf nishan aa gaya. He pointed his finger to dead bodies.

Hmm. The Second-in-Command activated his detective brain.

..

..

Sir victim ka naam Smriti aur Aakash hain. Dono pati-patni. Gujarat ke gaon me apne rishtedar ko milne gaye the. Rishtedar ka pata chal gaya. Maharana jewelry brand ka Goregaon wala outlet ka manager the Aakash jee. Sachin informed their head, ACP Pradyuman.

..

..

..

..

 ** _Next Day, CID Bureau_**

Boss ye mamla bahat gadbad hain! Dr. Salunkhe came in a hurry.

All present cops' attention changed.

Kya hain? ACP Pradyuman pointed a file in his hand.

Dr. Salunkhe forwarded that. Dono ke andar kuch nehi hain.

Daya surprised. Nehi hain matlab?

Dr. Salunkhe, restlessly: kisi ne dono ke sharir se Liver aur Kidney nikal liya.

Kya? A shocking chorus can be heard.

Haan. Autopsy report yahi keh raha hain. Dr. Salunkhe concluded. Kal tum logo ko joh do lashen mili, dono ka hi badi safai se operation kiya gaya Boss!

..

..

Agar body parts nikalne ke liye hi khoon kiya gaya, phir wohi jagah kiun?

Aur kiun nikalne ke baad phir se dono ka body usi car ke pass chor ke gaya khooni ne jaise accident ki mamla lage primarily?

Akhir tak organ nikala gaya, pata toh chalna hi tha.

Phir khooni ne itna risk kiun liya, kahin destroy bhi kar sakta tha body ko.

Kahin yeh koi purana dushmani toh nehi?

Yah phir newly activated koi gang?

Jewelry shop ka manager…. Koi rival group ka kaam toh nehi?

So many questions were revolving in all minds.

* * *

 **Please try to drop your precious feedback in this tiny review box…**

With regards,

Mystic Morning


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you reviewers :)

Here is your next update

 **Disha:** sure beta, anytime :)

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING…

 ** _Same Day, Forensic Lab_**

Aur do? Dr. Salunkhe raised his eyebrows while stepping inside Forensic lab pushing his cell phone inside his pocket.

Haan sir. His lady assistant replied affirmative while doing something with some colorful test tubes.

Primarily check ho gaya? The Forensic head turned authoritative.

Sir!

His junior doctor hesitated a bit. Sorry sir, apko meeting chorke aana padha.

Aare nehi. Dr. Salunkhe swung his hand. Main Bureau se sidha Central Lab nikal hi gaya tha. Tum agar na bhi kehti, wo ACP hain nah… tumhare pahele usne mujhe bula liya. Main soch hi raha tha… kayse apology karun aur niklun udhar se, iss bich tumne khabar ki.

He folded his sleeves and wore gloves. Chalo chalo, dikhao mujhe kya pata chala? Abhi Pradyuman log aa jayega aur apna sawal ka dukan chalu kar dega.

Duo engaged in work.

..

..

Kal bhi do aur phir se aaj do lashen! Ho kya raha hain sahar me! The Forensic head acted dramatic while knocking his forehead seemed in deep thought.

Inka kya sir? Sachin asked professionally hiding his smile looking the old doctor's overacting.

Ek mamla… body me se kidney aur liver gayab. Dr. Tarika pointed some x-ray plates.

Daya, shockingly: phir se!

..

..

 ** _CID Bureau_**

Abhi tak hum soch rahe the sir is pahela couple, yani Aakash aur Smriti ki koi dushmani hoga sayad kisi se. Khooni ko agar badla hi lena tha… wo inn logo ke sath bhi waysa hi kiun karega? Freddie pointed second recent victim couple's photograph.

Uss Mumbai-Ahmedabad NH-8 se bahat sare gariyan har roj aata-jata hain. Khooni chahta toh usi rashte pe phir se kisi ko maar sakta tha. Lekin usne aisa kiya nehi. Aur aab yeh dono… woh bhi kisi bandh factory ke pass se! Freddie framed his query.

Abhijeet was busy with some old case files, looked up. Ek wajah joh abhi tumhe main keh sakta hoon…. Dono bahat bare logo ki maut hui hain. Highway pe har jagah red alert jari hain. Khooni kiun risk lega phir se wohi?

Smriti aur Aakash se iss Sunita ki koi connection nehi, na hi iska sathi…. He pointed a photograph… iss Mukesh ka. Smriti, Aakash Mumbai se, paysawala family man aur Sunita Pune se, student. Mukesh bhi ek mamuli chawl me rehta tha idhar. Uska kya kisi se dushmani? Uska toh bahat hi needy family hain. Yeh college ke bachhe aksar boyfriend ke sath shun-shan jagahyon pe ghumne jate hain jaise, yeh dono waysa hi lag raha hain.

Abhijeet rubbed his corner of lips for a moment. Kahin pyar-vyar ka chakkar toh nehi iss Sunita aur Mukesh ka? He mumbled. Love triangle? But in next second he jerked his head… kuch bhi ho aisa, organs nikal lena fit nehi karta iss baat se.

He thought for a moment and ordered to fetch call details of all four victims and met their families again.

..

..

..

..

 ** _Next Day, ACP's Cabin_**

Abhijeet: sir dono couple ka koi connection nehi. Na koi common place na phone call me kisi tarha ki shak. Kuch nehi.

Dono couple ka hi zinda rehte waqt unke sharir me se kidney aur liver nikala gaya. Daya added. Phir neatly stitch kar ke inke gari ke pass phek ke chala gaya khooni.

Kisi ek ka kaam aisa ho nehi sakta. ACP Pradyuman suggested.

Abhijeet supported. Haan sir. Yeh koi gang ka kaam lag raha hain. Aur iska maksad hain illegal way se organs smuggling. Kiunki jis tarha se NH-8 ka Audi gari aur Mukesh logo ka bike todha gaya…. jaan-bujh kar dhakka marne ka case lagta hain. Achanak accident nehi hain. Kuch aur irada hota toh atleast Audi gari koi bina churaye chorta nehi.

Lekin yeh gang apna shikar kayse chun raha hain, abhi tak clear nehi ho raha sir. Daya placed his view.

Lag jao kaam pe tab. Aur kya? ACP gave his two hands a proud look. Clear karo.

Sir hospitals ka kya karen? Abhijeet asked. Dr. saab keh rahe the, bilkul professional ke tarha organs nikala gaya sharir me se.

Hmm… ACP Pradyuman scratched his forehead. Woh kaam Purvi, Sachin aur Freddie kar lega. Tum dono apne tarike se kaam pe lag jao.

..

..

 ** _Forensic Lab_**

Inti si bachhi, iska bhi aisa dardnak maut! Tarika sighed while testing something. Akhir khooni chahta hi kya? Bachhi ko tak nehi chora!

At that same time lab door flanged open and Abhijeet along with Freddie and Purvi entered.

He noticed Tarika's sad face. Kya baat hain Tarika jee, padheshan lag rahe hain? Abhijeet asked softly almost in a whisper.

Abhijeet yeh… yeh… saat saal ki bachhi. Iska bhi… Tarika pointed at a recently reached dead body of a footpath dweller girl.

Teen din me panch khoon… Purvi nodded sadly.

..

..

..

..

 ** _2 Days Later, CID Quallis_**

Ye bahat khatarnak hote jaa raha hain. Abhijeet commented thoughtfully.

Hmm… aur iss gang ne jaan-bujhke aisi aisi jagah chun raha hain maarne ke liye… jo abadi se dur aur CCTV range se bilkul bahar. Daya seconded his buddy.

Sachin: hayrani ho rahi hain sir, pure sahar me ek bhi aisi gari haali me chori hui nehi… joh aise kaam ke liye use ho sakta hain… Audi gari ko aise buri tarha se dhakka dena… koi bada gari hona chahiye. Lekin haal hi me koi heavy vehicle ka accident nehi hua hain.

Sare lab even non-registered private lab bhi dekh liya humne. Purvi initiated.

Itna din ho gaya. Kaise koi surag nehi hath lag raha humara! Daya sounded frustrated hit his palm on steering wheel.

..

..

 ** _After 2 Hours_**

Ujalo me toh sab normal hain Boss. Tired Daya sipped a little water rested on bonnet of his dearie Quallis and forwarded the bottle to his buddy.

Lekin kuch na kuch toh milna chahiye yaar. Abhijeet was scanning thoroughly the surroundings.

Itna ghana jangal sir, tire marks hoga bhi toh dikhega nehi. Sachin joined them.

Abhijeet: phir bhi… chalo uss taraf dekhte hain. He pointed a direction while handing the water bottle over Purvi. Mushkil hain… barish ke wajah se kuch milna sach me mushkil hain. Phir bhi, koshish karte hain.

..

..

Kuch mila kya Daya? Abhijeet reached his brother's place anxiously and hurriedly with fast steps. Kuch hona chahiye idhar. He sounded bit impatient.

Udhar toh kuch nehi sir. Purvi came out from a shady portion.

Yeh jagah… Daya spread map over ground and pointed a marked place sitting on his knee. Yeh hain Mumbai-Ahmedabad national highway aat. He eyed at a road drew on map. Aur yeh jagah hain murder ka, highway pe. Aur hum khare hain aab yahan. His finger travelled through map.

Abhijeet noticed keenly. Kam az kam sidha highway se bees kilometer duri par hain hum murder spot se. Jangal me sayad thora kam rashta ho sakta hain. He stood straight. Lekin organs hi nikalna tha, koi itni dur tak travel karega bhi kiun risk le ke? Aaspass hi karna chahiye. Phir wapas gari ke pass body chorna bhi tha use. Kiunki gari ka accident usi jagah pe karwaya gaya tha. Dusra kahin hota toh woha zaroor thora sa bhi engine oil milta hi milta hume.

Hmm. Barish jitna bhi ho, pani se engine oil gayab hona na mumkin. Lekin idhar main sara jagah achhe se chan mara. Kahin pe koi underground tunnel jaysa kuch nehi. Daya folded map, jahan pe koi khufiyan lab ban sakta hain aise kamon ke liye. Lekin baki area bhi toh saaf. Aise kayse ho sakta hain!

Sachin scowled and aimlessly looked here and there while Purvi stood with a plain face.

Abhijeet noticed the approaching afternoon and suggested to move back from Mumbai-Ahmedabad NH-8, the suspicious spot of the very first murder of this continuous chain!

..

..

 ** _CID haay haay. Aaj tak hum CID Mumbai ko le kar jitna ghamand karte the… Serial Killing case me CID humare sare ummidon par pani pher diya._**

Purvi uttered the post quite shockingly. Sirrr… is post pe 90 likes padha hain in only 15 minutes! She flipped her cell phone.

Daya sped off their car with a low huhh!

Sir yeh dekhiye kisine post kiya…

 ** _Aarz kiya hain, tumhari patni ka bhai lagta tumhara sala hai  
Wah Wah  
Tumhari patni ka bhai lagta tumhara sala hai  
Daya says: Abhijeet mujhe to lagta zaroor daal me kuch kala hai_**

Sachin's voice slowly diminished with the last line. He changed his focus from his mobile. Amm… sorry sir. Barely had he excused.

Abhijeet turned at back seat. Tum kiun sorry bol rahe ho? Tumne likha yeh? His voice was full of disappointment.

Sachin gestured negative hurriedly.

Abhijeet seriously: phir?

Sirrr apko bhi kisi ne tag kiya. Purvi pointed Daya…

Mere liye kuch khas? Daya asked while driving looking at rare view mirror.

 ** _The hardest part of work,  
is to pretend you're working hard. (like Daya spend his day by todhing darwaja)_** Unhappy shade covered reader's voice

 ** _You can only stack so many papers,  
or shuffle so many business cards. (like Abhijeet always has to keep in mind his Amnesia doctor's appointment) _**Reader chuckled nodding his head

 ** _In one tab you'll have your email.  
And the other you'll have your shows. (like Pankaj always shuffle different food scoops) _**Reader laughed little ** _  
And you can switch between them so quickly  
Your boss hardly knows. (ACP thought all his men are so talented!)_** The ever expressive eyes of the commentator glowed up for once

 ** _But once you tired of Facebook,  
And you've written too many Tweets.  
You'll stroll down to the breakroom, (like Fredric deals with atma craps) _** Reader made a face ** _  
And help yourself to treats. (like Dr. Salunkhe maintains his entertainment staying in between dead bodies)_** A genuine smile spread over reader as well as his co-passengers' face

 ** _And if there is a coworker,  
with semi-engaging news  
You'll only stop and gossip,  
for at least an hour or two. (just like CID ladies do) _**Shit! A feeble murmur came from back seat

 ** _Other times you'll play ping pong,  
your favorite company perk.  
It's amazing what you get done.  
When you come to work._**

 ** _BEST OF LUCK CID…. We hope…. This Serial Killing will go on and go on._** Reader sighed deeply

 ** _Your excellent working SKILLS will help them to commit more and more such drastic nuisance._**

Sirf tumhare liye nehi, sab ke liye tha. Farak sirf itna, kuch gine-chune ko yeh post karne wala naam mention karne ka privilege diya hain. Abhijeet handed back Purvi her cell phone finished his narration of a so called poem posted in Facebook related to fruitless tries of CID to nab the serial killer.

Kitna ghatiya post hain! Daya exclaimed. Na hi poem na hi verse message! Bakwasss!

Bakwas nehi Daya… sach me log gana likh rahe hain humpar…. Abhijeet zoom out his cell screen and sang…

 ** _Tujhe dekha toh ye jana CID_**

 ** _Khooni ko kayse na pakadhte CID_**

 ** _Aab ihan se kahan jayen hum_**

 ** _Kahin khooni ke chapet me na aa jayen hum…_**

Subha kisi ne mere wall par post ki. He threw his cell on dashboard and concentrated in outside scenario with a silent face.

..

..

..

..

 ** _One Day Later_**

ACP Pradyuman was observing outside from his cabin. Sachin and Purvi were discussing something in low voice pointing their monitors.

Abhijeet was busy to study some documents while Daya also silently checking something in his computer.

ACP sensed something fishy as Daya was present in Bureau and no hasi-mazak, no Abhijeet's mock angry eyes, no leg pulling, no special silent conversation… quite impossible!

His phone started ringing and it was Dr. Salunkhe, noticing he picked up. Bol Salunkhe, kuch naya pata chala?

Tum toh ho Baba Adam ke zamane ka… tumhe kayse kuch pata chalega? Pura social media me humare team ka kya dhajjyan udh raha hain, dekha tum? Jante bhi ho kuch? The Forensic head paused.

Mere wall pe itna sara ajib ajib post ho raha hain, main soch raha hoon, kuch dino ke liye account deactivate kar doon. Tarika ko kisi ne Forensic chor ke Veterinary practice karne ki salah di hain Facebook pe. Kitna embarrassing hain ye baat, samajh rahe ho?

Aaj subha kisi ne Tweet kiya hain… **_CID is the black patch of Mumbai Police. The team should be thrown into Arabian Sea._** Sau se jada retweet hua hain ye. Boss hum kya yeh deserve karte hain?

Aur ek shuno. Dr. Salunkhe was in his own flow. **_Due to terror of Serial Killer, Mumbaians are in danger and CID is in manger._** Boss yeh sab kya hain?

Tu mujhe kiun puch raha hain, kya hain? Main hoon kya sab ke piche? Koshish kar toh raha hain sab. Khooni ek bhi surag nehi chor raha toh karen kya? The head of CID sounded little upset. Upar se DCP Chitrole….

Kal phir aaya tha? Dr. Salunkhe asked his friend.

Aaya nehi, bulaya tha. Aaj bhi meeting hain Home Secretary ke sath.

After a brief silence, Sab bahat mayush ho gaya hain Salunkhe idhar. Bahat tension me hain. Abhijeet aur Daya pata nehi kahan kahan ghum raha hain raat raat bhar. Sab chup ho gaya bilkul. ACP Pradyuman sighed heavily.

Kuch nehi laga hath? The genius doctor asked merely.

Nehi yaar. Ek hafte me chay khoon. Sab ke sab organ ke liye. Saaf dikh raha hain Serial Killing. Lekin hattyaron ka nah koi surag… nah koi naam-o-nishan. ACP sounded irritated or might be frustrated.

The Forensic head tried to pacify his buddy. Zald hi koi na koi surag milega yaar. Tum itna socho mat.

Tu last murder ka autopsy report bhej yaar. Kya naam hain uss ladhke ka? ACP Pradyuman asked.

Rangya. Dr. Salunkhe replied.

Pata hain mujhe, bas aise hi kaha main… aur report?

Haan haan. Tarika ke hathon bhej raha hoon. Case ka gussa mujhpar na nikalo aise… huhh! & call cut from both side.

..

..

Kya hua… muh laktake kiun ho tum sab? ACP Pradyuman came out from his cabin with a serious shade in his face.

All present officers stood up from their chair.

Paheli baar sahar me khoon ho raha hain? ACP Pradyuman asked strictly.

He again: kya paheli baar hume case solve karne me waqt lag raha hain? Aur waqt lag bhi raha hain toh kitna? Ek hi hafta hua hain… ek mahina yah ek saal nehi bita.

Now his officers lowered their heads.

ACP Pradyuman seriously: kis se muh chupake phir rahe ho tum sab? Kuch Social Sites ke post se? Kya woh log humara madat karenge? Kya woh log tum sab ke jagah investigate karne aayenge? Koi clue milega kya hume?

He replied himself looking all pale faces. Social sites ke posts se dhyan hatake apna kaam pe do. Uthte, baythte, sote, jaagte tum logo ka joh yeh profile check karne ka adat hain… dur rehte ho toh iss sab se jab mission pe jate ho… aab kiun itna bechyan ho rahe ho?

He scanned all faces with angry glare.

Abhijeet tum bhi! ACP stepped towards his right hand. Tumhe toh iss sab ka addiction tha nehi. Tumpar bhi itna asar iss sab ka! Kisi ne tumhara yaaddast ka mazak kya banaya…. TV, newspaper me do-char cartoons kya chap gaya, tum toh sach me apna dimag bandh kar diye ho!

Sorry sir. Abhijeet stole a glance of his buddy who stood in opposite desk lowering his head.

Aaj se, abhi se… sab ke sab apna accounts check karna bandh karo social sites pe. The CID head raised his voice.

Udhar randomly visit kar ke kuch hath nehi lagne wala, bekar me dimag hi kharab hota rahega. Yaad rakhna. Apna network aur strong karo… aur bariki se sare evidences joh humare hath laga hain, use test karo, examine karo. Hard working ka koi alternative hota nehi. Kaam karoge, tab hi result milega. Woh sab chor ke pura din mobile me… logo ke Tweet padhne se yah Facebook ka tarha tarha post aur tag follow karne se kuch hoga nehi.

He paused for a moment. Aaj ke baad…. Aaj ke baad, yeh case jab tak na khatam ho raha hain, koi bhi…. He again shot a deadly glair… koi bhi apna account nehi check karega. Case solve karo. Phir uss sab me time pass karna. Tab tak ke liye… koi bhi nehi.

ACP Pradyuman sounded really strict. Tum me se koi bhi school ke bachhe ho nehi. Ummid karta hoon, kisiko dobara bolne ki zaroorat nehi padhega mujhe. Got it! Agar kisine baat ko taalne ki koshish bhi ki, account bandh karwa dunga main. Dimag me yeh baat achhe se daal lo. He stormed out from there.

All were looking one another's face helplessly and confusingly.

* * *

 **Please try to drop your precious feedback in this tiny review box…**

With regards,

Mystic Morning


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you reviewers :)

 **Aditi** & **Shubhangi's Abhi:** you will get your answer in this chapter which I guess, you never guessed ;) Batana jhatka kaysa laga :P

 **Bidya:** jee itna bhi achha kuch nehi hain yeh :P And all the credits of your liking should go to the brilliant brain of the plot giver :) Mere dabbe se investigative nikalna bahat mushkil hain. Agar itna achha contemporary plot contest ke liye diya na jata, main kahan se itna sab soch pati! Shukriya jee :)

 **Disha:** about me! Kya beta? Main toh nanha-munna FF writer hoon. Aur kya kahun! Baki toh aap mere profile me se jaan hi gaye ho I think :) Enjoy the next update :)

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING…

 ** _Next Day, ACP's Cabin_**

Same symptoms. Phir se wohi kidney aur liver nikal lena. Umar bhi wohi tees-paitees saal ke andar. ACP Pradyuman bit his lower lip.

Pahela murder pati-patni ka. Gaon se aa raha tha wapas. Daya muttered. Pati jewelry shop ka manager aur patni professor.

Dusra college goer premi dono. Chupke bandh factory area pe time pass karne gaya tha. Abhijeet wrote on a paper.

Tisra ek bachhi… footpath pe rehti thi. Raat ko kisi ne utha ke le gaya. Daya added.

Last wala Rangya… physical trainer… client se milne ja raha tha. Juhu Chowpatti ke piche wala gali se utha liya usko. Abhijeet finished.

Daya: gaur karne se dekha jaa raha hain sir, jis ko jahan se uthaya jaa raha hain, body wapas wohi pe daal raha hain ye gang.

ACP Pradyuman: chote clinics aur private hospitals saaf hain.

Abhijeet seconded his head. Haan sir. Sare jagahon pe humare khabriyan kaam pe hain. Chote jagah ka koi complain nehi. City Hospital bhi list me nehi aa sakta. Govt. hospital yeh. Daya ka khabri bhi hain udhar.

Daya nodded seriously. Aab raha aur char bare hospitals.

Abhijeet pointed a list containing some hospital names. Daffodil me already Sachin aur Purvi chapa mar chuka hain. Good Health me Freddie ka khabri hain kaam pe. Shak karne jaysa aab tak kuch mila nehi.

ACP Pradyuman rubbed his hands. Ho na ho R. Goyenka Medical Centre me kuch baat hain, ihan ka mahaul mujhe khatak raha hain.

Both Abhijeet and Daya jointly: kiun sir?

ACP Pradyuman: zaroorat se jada hi saaf hain ihan ka registers. Yeh koi super specialty hospital bhi hain nehi. Agar itna hi tej hain yeh, City Hospital ke baad hi iska naam nehi aata?

Daya searched something in papers. Yeh ek trust ka hospital hain sir. He forwarded a sheet. Garibon ke madat ke liye kaam karta hain yeh trust.

Abhijeet thought for a moment. Ho sakta hain nek kaam karte karte achanak kisi wajah se dimag ghum gaya ho? Mil gaya kisi smuggling racket se?

ACP Pradyuman scratched his forehead. Ho hi sakta hain. Isko main dekhta hoon. Pahele tum dono choutha hospital ka details nikalo… zitna zaldi ho sake.

..

..

..

..

 ** _After 3 Days_**

Abhijeet was checking and rechecking NH-8's toll bridge's different footages for several times but ended up with empty hands.

He was just going to bang on table; suddenly a truck on monitor caught his attention. Hurriedly he played Gujarat entry point's toll naka footage and his eyes started glitter.

Kya baat hain Abhijeet, tumhare ankhen bata raha hain… kuch bada hath mare ho. Daya sat beside him smilingly.

Abhijeet winked and eyed at screen and ordered Purvi to inform ACP sir. After his arrival, he started…

Sir yeh truck… Mumbai ke aaspass jitne bhi gaon hain, kahin pe bhi kisi ke pass aisa truck nehi hain. Maharashtra Govt. rest house ke baad 50-60 km Gujarat border tak aur koi insaani basti hain nehi… ghana jangle hain. Matlab udhar iss truck ka koi kaam nehi. Hum search kar cheku hain udhar. Aab baat yeh hain, jis din iss highway pe khoon hua hain… usi din karib sham ke chay baje yeh truck Mumbai toll naka par kiya hain. Lekin kabhi yeh Gujarat ke orh nikla nehi walki, wapas Mumbai check nake se idhar aaya.

Sachin jumped on his feet. Sir uss sab gaon me truck ghusne ka rashta bhi nehi hain. Hume hi highway se paydal chalke jana padha… Quallis tak ghusne nehi paya kisi rashte pe. Aur na hi hume koi bhari gari ka tire marks mila kisi gaon ke aaspass wala highway ka portion pe. Uss din tej barish hui thi… agle do din tak har jagah mitti gila hua tha.

Daya inserted his fingers in his pocket. Jahan pe bhi organ nikalne ka operation ki gayi ho… khule aam toh hua nehi. Kahin na kahin khoon toh tab milta hi milta hume. Agar kisi ambulance jaysa mobile operation theater pe kiya gaya wo, tab hi koi nishan pana mushkil hoga.

Abhijeet added: sham se ek bhi gari aisa nehi gaya uss toll nake se, joh Gujarat entry na karke wapas Mumbai lauta…. Agle subha tak. Lekin yahi ek truck hain… jisne aisa kiya. Aur toh aur yeh truck chay baje highway pe enter kar ke raat ke sadhe teen baje nikla hain.

Sachin supplemented his senior: Salunkhe sir bhi bataye the… Aakash aur Smriti ki maut karib dus se gyara ke bich hui thi.

Daya pointed his finger on screen. Murder spot Mumbai check naka se on an average 250 km duri pe hain. Truck agar 60km/h speed se chale char ghanta lag hi jayega.

Abhijeet turned his neck. Tab toh shak isi truck pe jaa raha sir. Kiun ki aur koi bhi murder spot se hume kisi tarha ki koi surag yah witness mila nehi.

Matlab joh kuch bhi hain, yeh truck hi majra hoga sare kamon ka. ACP Pradyuman told while thinking something. Pata lagao iss truck ka.

..

..

..

..

 ** _Next Day_**

Sachin noticed his senior's silent face and thought to hit a casual chat. He noticed the time and cleared his throat.

His senior was still in his trance rubbing the corner of lips now and then with a serious face.

Sachin: sir!

The man on passenger seat didn't look at him.

Sachin called again a bit louder this time… Abhijeet sir? Sir?

Abhijeet's turned with a jerk. Haan Sachin? Some lines still were present on his forehead.

Kuch serious baat sir? Sachin hesitated and pressed the accelerator.

Abhijeet noticed the time and inhaled two-three deep breaths. Kuch calculation sahi se match nehi ho raha Sachin. Kuch chut raha hain humse lagta hain.

Sachin didn't get head or tail of his senior's words, so kept mum.

Ek baat batao Sachin… Abhijeet slightly changed his sitting position towards driving seat. Agar kahin pe koi bada accident ho kisi truck se, awaz toh bahat zor ka ayega.

Sachin nodded concentrating on road.

Phir kisi ne kayse dusra koi bhi accident spot me se koi truck ka awaz nehi shuna? Abhijeet placed his thought.

Sachin thought something. Sir humne aaspass ke area me puchtach ki. Lekin hath bhi kuch nehi laga. Aur uss footpath me rehne wali bachhi ka toh koi kuch bhi nehi bata paa raha hain. Kehta hain, kuch do-teen mahine pahele wo bachhi uss area me aayi thi. Uske pahele wo kahan rehti thi, yah phir uski past… kisi ko koi jaankari nehi.

He stole a glance of the experienced senior inspector. Sare khoon shun-shan ilakon me jadatar hua aab tak. Agar wohi truck joh apko dikha NH-8 ke footage me, sayad yeh dusre jaghon pe bhi tha. Lekin koi witness mil nehi raha hume.

Aise bachho ka khabar hi kaun rakhta hain Sachin! The sharp shine of CID sounded sad. Lekin Rangya ka case mujhe khatak raha hain. Use uthaya, uske bike ko thoka… phir uske lash ko bike ke pass daalke gaya… agar truck hi hain common sab me, agar yahi hain woh mobile operation theatre, kisi ko dikha kayse nehi! Jada raat bhi nehi hua tab… jab uska lash dikha logo ko.

Kahin Rangya ko behosh kar ke kisi dusri gari me uthaya toh nehi gaya sir? Sachin cut his own view within a second. Nehi sir, sayad nehi. Tab uska bika ko thoka kaise!

Hmm. Abhijeet bit his lower lip. Sirf ek hi chiz hath laga aab tak. Aur uska bhi koi aata-pata nehi. DCP sir jada din intezaar nehi karenge Sachin, Hume jald se jald koi aur tagra clue dhundna hi padhega.

Haan sir. Sachin agreed and halted his car.

Abhijeet looked outside and opening the door descended. Thank you Sachin lift ke liye. Daya khabri se milne me itna late kar dega, kya pata tha? Tum lift na dete toh ghar aane me aur der ho jata. He smiled genuinely.

Sachin also smiled big and turned his car towards his home after wishing good night to his senior.

..

..

Boss tum khushi se pagal ho jaoge agar main kya kehna chahta hoon, shunoge toh. Daya attacked his buddy on face just opening the door.

Abhijeet frowned. Tab nehi shunna mujhe kuch.

Daya surprised. Boss kitna kaam ki baat bhae, don't under estimate me. Haan!

Now Abhijeet irritated. Andar aane bhi doge? Yah phir sara taza khabar aise darwaje pe hi de doge mujhe?

Daya bit his tongue. Amm… sorry. Aao. He gave a shy smile and forwarded a glass of water.

Abhijeet finished in one go and freely fall down of sofa. Bata kya baat? He asked raised his eyebrow.

Tum jis baat ka soch soch ke subha se apna BP badha rahe ho, uska prove mil gaya.

Aain!

Matlab ki Boss…. Daya took his seat beside his buddy. Hum aab sau taka sach maan sakte ki woh joh truck hume mila NH-8 ke footage me se… usi truck ko mobile operation theatre bana ke yeh gang kaam kar raha hain. Woh college wala bachhe ka lash jis area se mili hume, udhar ka ek rashta shortcut se jangal ke orh jata hain.

Kya! Abhijeet seated straight.

Haan Boss. Munna ko uss rashte pe aur uss area ki jangal ke mitti se thora bahat engine oil ka trace mila aur… Daya paused. Tire marks bhi. Raat ke andhere me sahi se dikha nehi mujhe, lekin kal subha dekhenge toh pakka saboot milega.

Phir pahele hume usi rashte ka pata kayse nehi chala yaar! Abhijeet surprised.

Woh shortcut bahat hi teramera rashta hain aur murder spot se teen kilometer duri pe turn leta hain. Sab se hairaani ki baat hain uss shortcut ka starting point usi bandh factory ke piche wala jangal hain.

Abhijeet's face color changed instantly. Humare ankhen dhoka kayse kha gaya yaar!

Wohi toh Boss, main bhi hairaan ho gaya. Daya showed him some snap shots of lightly imprinted tire marks of any heavy vehicle from his mobile.

Yaar uss factory ke aaspass kitna ghana jangal aise hi hain. Pichle dus saal se woh waysa hi bandh padha hain. Aab toh uspe case bhi chal raha hain kuch char-panch saal se. Main soch raha hoon, woh college ke bachhe kya soch ke udhar gaya tha! Aur koi jagah nehi mila akela waqt bitane ka! Sahar me amusement park ka kami hain kya!

Bechare…. Bekar me jaan gawa di! Abhijeet sighed. Kuch sochta nehi log yaar, bas apne khushi ke sapne me kabhi kabhi kayse sab hosh kho baythte hain. Kahan jaa raha hain, kiske sath… security ka dhyan hi nehi rehta!

In short galati humse hi hui hain. Daya nodded disappointed. Humne pahele socha nehi uss jangal me bhi hume koi surag mil sakta hain.

Hmm. Uss khandar me se ek pura ke pura truck gaya hi kayse main toh soch raha hoon! Abhijeet stood up putting off his coat.

Aur toh aur Boss, Freddie ka phone aaya thori der pahele. Kandiveli me jis bachhi ki hatya hui thi raat ko, woh area zadatar business complex hain. Phir bhi kuch multistoried building hain uske piche… upar residential hain. Freddie ko ek witness mila usi gharon me se… koi buzurg admi… nind nehi aata unhe akshar raaton me. Unhe kisi bhari gadi ka awaz shunai diya tha uss raat. Lekin woh truck hi hain sure nehi aur waqt bhi nehi bol payen. Phir bhi, humara kaam kuch toh banega nah isse Boss? Daya finished.

Khana laga yaar. Fuel bina mera dimag bandh ho gaya. Abhijeet started going upstairs with slow steps.

Tum fresh ho jao. Do minute me garma-garam khana at your service sir. Daya smiled and made his way towards kitchen.

Laptop bhi le jana mere room se… dinner ke baad pura case phir se ek baar cross check karte hain. Abhijeet shouted from his room. Pendrive le aaya nah yaad se?

A muffled distant hmm came and he shut the washroom door tiredly.

..

..

..

..

 ** _2 Days Later_**

Freddie was lying on bed in his room. He looked at his sleepy wife beside him then at table clock… its half past 3 at night.

But sleep was far away from his eyes.

He was mentally calculating the six random murders occurred in last two week.

All the proofs, forensic reports, the truck matter… everything was disturbing him badly.

Lastly he got up from bed and drank a glassful of water.

A sheer restlessness was clear over his face.

Kya hua Freddie… itni raat gaye, tum jaag rahe ho? Manisha asked from behind.

Kuch nehi Manisha, aise hi… nind nehi aa rahi thi. Freddie replied simply.

Manisha gave him a look like is it so?

Kuch hath nehi lag raha. Koi break through nehi. Ek surag joh dikha hume, usse bhi koi kaam ka chiz hath nehi laga. Ek ke baad ek chay khoon ho gaya kuch dino me. Hum aise hi dekhte rahe gaye. Kisi se kisi ka koi link nehi. He thought in mind and sighed.

Suddenly the cell phone lying on table caught his attention. ACP sir bhi, order de diye koi social media follow na karen…. Kya yaar, aisa bhi hota hain kya! Relaxation naam ki koi chiz bhi toh hoti hain? But at the same moment his second mind said… ek sire se achha hi hua. Abhijeet sir sahi keh rahe the, bekar me dimag ka uljhan badh jata isse. Log bahat kuch keh rahe hume iss case ke liye… pata nehi kab hum iss gang tak pahauch payenge!

He went to open window.

Manisha softly: jaagne se thore hi case solve hoga? Pura din ghum rahe ho idhar se udhar. Raat ko thora rest karo.

Without answering Freddie picked up his mobile and sat on window pane.

After so many tag-of-wars between his brain and heart he touched his finger tip on log in button of Facebook home page.

Manisha: tumne hi kaha tha, ACP sir mana kiye social sites visit karne se. Agar unhe pata chale?

Freddie shrugged. Pata chalne se pata nehi kal kya haal hoga mera bureau me. Sab aise hi itna padheshan hain… lekin mujhe isme waqt bitane nehi. Bas ek baar dekhta hoon apna profile… aur phir log out kar dunga. His words remained incomplete noticing an image tag in his page…

Offff… ye college gang aur inn logo ka yeh groupie… hathon me sab ke sab modern mobile… kahin pe bhi selfie chalu ho jata inka! Freddie irritated to his core as who tagged him in those photos was his college friend's sister!

He turned at his wife. Itne din ho gaya Akhil se hi koi contact nehi mera, aab iska yeh bahen… yeh college ke bachho ka relation ka koi parwa hi nehi rehta aaj kal. Bade bhai ke dost ko friend request bhejta hain. Chalo bheje toh bheje… aab apna doston ka photo bhi tag karta hain! Pata nehi, yeh log kya sochte hain… humesha show off… main ihan gayi, woha gayi, yeh mera naya dress…. He was scrolling down his profile page while blabbering. GOD! Nayi lipstick!

Freddie couldn't take more. Dekho Manisha, bachho ke karnamen toh dekho… bhai ke dost ko apna naya sandal ki pic tag kar rahi hain! Iske baad bhi tum kahoge inn logo ka dimag thik hain! He was really burning in anger. Koi tamiz nehi inn bachho ka… kise kya tag kar raha hain, kuch nehi sochte!

Manisha took his phone from his hand. Generation hi aisa ho gaya, hum kya kar sakte hain? Har koi show off karne laga hain…. gussa karne se kya fayda bolo? Isse behtar untag kar do…

Inke Maa-Baap kuch kehta bhi nehi! Personal life jaysa kuch hain hi nehi inn logo ka! Kahin pe bhi jayen, kuch bhi karen… sab status update karne pe lag jate hain… samne walo se baat karna hi bhul gaya log aaj kal… samne baythe rahoge… aur dusara wala mobile pe virtual friend se chat karte rahega! Freddie forwarded his hand. Do mujhe tum. Sare photo hatata hoon main.

Manisha took a sip of water. Aab so jao Freddie, subha hone ko hain. Tumhe sadhe saat baje Abhijeet bhai ke sath kahin jana hoga kal, nehi? Baad me tags hatana.

Hmm… wo bhi hain. Sir sharp saat baje aa jayenge. Kuch discuss bhi karna hain, bol rahe the. He was going to minimize the Facebook page; a colorful glowing thing in a photo caught his attention. Yeh kya? He selected the particular pic and maximized it.

Yeh… yeh… toh… Jesus! Manisha! Yeh toh wohi truck hain…. iss ladhke ke sunglass me reflect ho gaya hain! Freddie shouted in excitement.

Matlab? Kaunsa truck? Yeh toh bachho ka photo hain… ihan kahan tumhe truck dikha! Manisha perplexed.

Freddie switched on his desktop in a jiffy and log in his Facebook account. He dragged his pretty wife near the table.

Dekho Manisha… he pointed at a teenage boy wearing some branded goggle…. Yeh bachhe kahin pe ghumne gaya tha… groupie khicha…. Yeh truck… yahi truck hi ek aisa kadhi hain joh humare hath laga hain… yeh… yeh dekho… number plate dikh raha hain saaf… yeh left side head light bhi tuta hua… samne kahin khara tha… iss ladhke ke chashme me reflection aa gaya. Mujhe sahi se yaad hain, check post wala footage me hume yahi truck dikha tha.

He excitedly turned his neck towards his wife. Iss truck ka iss serial killing se jure renhe ka pukta saboot hain humare pass, murder spot se tire marks mila aur toh aur ek murder spot me kisi ne iska awaz bhi shuna hain. Lekin hum iss truck tak pahauch nehi paa rahe hain kisi bhi haal pe. Har koshish bekar jaa rahi hain.

He shuffled some more photos and shouted enthusiastically. Almost sare photos me truck ka image safai se aa gaya. Humare expert isse achha-khasa clear image bana lega. He pointed some human figure… yeh log bhi kuch aa gaya.

He jumped on his feet. Manisha… sir bhalehi gussa karenge, lekin dekhna isse hume case me madat hoga hi hoga. He downloaded all the photos and looked at wall-clock. Oh no! Sirf char-pandhra! Kab subha hogi, main bureau jaa ke ye sab ACP sir ko dikhunga. Hume isse lead milega hi milega.

He held his wife from her shoulders. ACP sir mere kaam se zaroor khush honge, tum dekhna.

* * *

 **Please try to drop your precious feedback in this tiny review box…**

With regards,

Mystic Morning


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you reviewers :)

Here is the next and second last update….

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING…

 ** _Next Morning_**

Mana kiya main sab ko… tum logo ke bhale ke liye hi kiya tha, koi shunta nehi. Kisi ke kaan me ek baat nehi jata. ACP Pradyuman shot an angry glair to Abhijeet and Freddie.

Sach me sir, yeh Freddie lottery mila liya hain sir. Sach me. Aap ekbaar dekh toh liijiye. Abhijeet muttered where Freddie stood down head in front of their boss.

Tum bhi Abhijeet! ACP banged on table. Tum se mujhe ye ummid nehi tha. Kitna kuch log kahe raha hain… kitna galat personal attacks ho raha hain… insaan ho tum sab, na chaho phir bhi… inn sab baton se dil-o-dimag pe asar padhta hain. Isi liye main sab ko social sites se kuch din tak dur rehne ko kaha. Lekin shunta kaun meri baat? Sab ko apni apni karni hain. Aur dekho iss senior ko.

He gave a teasing smirk to Abhijeet. Kahan team ko sambhalega… aise hi mental pressure kam hain kya tum sab ka… aab yeh bhi support karne me lag gaya!

Freddie looked up little. Sir, main sach…

ACP harshly: matlab tum sab sach keh rahe ho. Galat sirf main? Tum sach. Tumhara Abhijeet sir sahi. Zahir si baat hain, jahan Abhijeet sahi woha Daya kiun kuch bolega? Main toh villain hoon nah!

Daya lowered his had in complete embarrassment.

Dimag toh mera kharab ho gaya? Maine socha tum sab ko yeh bahar wala tension se thori rahat dilaun… dimag shant kar ke apna kaam karoge, iss liya kaha. The CID head flipped hard a file of table.

Daya stepped forward to rescue his brother and his junior cum friend. Sir aap ek baar dekh toh lijiye. Agar kaam ka na ho, phir aap hume dantna. Lekin please sir... ek baar dekh toh lijiye.

ACP Pradyuman's furious eyes softened to some extent seeing all his boy's pleading faces. Agar time waste hua Freddie…. He warned. Thik hain lagao kya photo dikhana hain?

..

..

Sir… yeh dekhiye iss ladhke ke chashme pe ek truck ka reflection. Purvi opened another video on same screen and paused.

Sir yeh wohi truck hain, joh pahela khoon ke din… Mumbai check naka padh kiya tha aur adhi raat ko wapas aaya tha... laut'te waqt iska samne ka head light tuta hua tha aur samne se thora dab bhi gaya tha. Pura sahar me kahin pe bhi yeh truck hume mila nehi phichle char din se. Koi bhi owner iss truck ko apna kehna ko tyar nehi. Abhijeet played a good role of lecturer.

Daya took the rest responsibility. Aise samne wala head light tuta hua kaii sare truck hume mila sahar me. Kuch bahar bhi chala gaya. Hum har ek entry point of Mumbai check kiye… last khoon tak… kaunsa aisa truck sahar me tha… ek-do mila bhi toh number match nehi hua. Aab zahir si baat hain… khooni asli number plate ka istemal toh karega nehi. Lekin yeh photo me wohi number dikh raha hain. Matlab khoon ke pahele yah bas baad me hi yeh truck kahin pe gaya hoga.

Aur sir yeh iss photo me, he pointed a particular picture… iss photo me ladke ka chashme me kuch log bhi dikh raha hain truck ke pass. He ordered Purvi to zoom the portion.

Yeh… yeh toh Tadhka hain! Abhijeet exclaimed suddenly pointing a hazy image.

Tadhka! Daya also turned his head… iss sab me? Yeh toh chota-mota chor hain!

Toh Tadhka hi hain… iss sab ka kadhi! Uthao iss Tadhka ko… aur pata karo yeh kaunsa jagah hain, jahan pe bachho ne photo khichi aur exact date bhi kya tha iss photo ka. ACP ordered his team gave a proud look to Freddie… whose face glowed up instantly. Zaroori nehi jis din photo khicha gaya, usi pal yeh post bhi hua tha.

Case abhi khatam hua nehi Freddie… abhi toh bas ek kadhi hath laga hain. Well done. ACP Pradyuman patted his back. Baat karo tumhare uss dost ke bahen se… uss waqt ka iss jagah ka details le lo.

..

..

..

..

 ** _One Day Later_**

The land line of CID Bureau rang and Pankaj received it.

Sir aap! His face covered in a wide smile.

… ….. ….

Haan sir sab sahi chal raha hain. Aap kayse hain sir?

… … …

Haan main bhi. He smiled warmly.

….. … ….

Nehi sir ACP sir nehi hain. Abhijeet sir khabri se milne gaye hain aur Daya sir interrogation room me hain sir.

…. …. ….

Haan… woh current case sir.

… ….. …

Haan kisi suspect ko aaj hum pakdhe hain.

….. ….. …..

He smiled little again. Haan sir, khas khatirdari ho raha hain!

…. ….. …

Thik hain sir, jaise hi inn me se koi free hote hain, main batata hoon. Thank you sir. He cut the call and Abhijeet entered. Kya baat hain Pankaj? Kisse baat kar rahe the, itni khush ho kar? Woh bhi land line pe! He knitted his eyebrow.

Sir Rajat sir ka phone tha. Aise hi haal-chal puch rahe the sab ka. Pankaj grinned big.

Landline pe! Abhijeet's feet stopped for a moment.

Sir, apko stamp collection ka shaukh hain! Maine toh kabhi shuna hi nehi! Pankaj excitedly told. Rajat sir keh rahe the… ek naya collector aaye hain sahar me, bahat khas chiz hain unke pass. Agar aap chaho toh…

Achha! Abhijeet thought something and pulled out his mobile.

..

..

 ** _At_** ** _Evening_**

Bhau… kya swad jalibi ka. Bhae maza aa gaya. Wah! Apke hathon me jadu hain jadu. A dark toned body builder turned to keep the plate aside, a thin old master jee from Gateway of India side directly dashed with him.

Aare aare… dikhai nehi deta kya? Body builder shouted in irritation. Eh eh eee… Satyanash kar di humra diress ka… huhh! Chashma lagao Master jee, ankhon me tumhra number aa gaya.

Master jee still on ground. Beta… he forwarded his hand. Thora madat kar do. Zaldi me chashma ghar pe bhul ke aa gaye hum… uthne me madat kar do beta.

Other present customers of snakes shop smiled teasingly looking helpless old man.

Chalo madat kar hi dete. Usme kya? Body builder helped him to get up.

Jara dhyan se jana Master jee. Sab humre tarha dayalu nehi. Samjhe! He grabbed a palm of Master jee and supported him.

Dhnyabad beta. Bhagwan humesha tumhara bhala karen. Master jee gave him a meaningful look after pushing a tiny chip inside his wrist band and moved with trembling steps.

Body builder scratched his palm for a moment and turned to shop keeper. Char samosha do bhau. Diress ka halua bana diya iss budhhe ne. Aab humra chammak challo ko manane na jane aaj kya kya karna padhega.

A laughter burst could be heard in shop surroundings.

He dusted his red vest and black jean…. Rightly placed all his gold chains over broad chest.

After finishing he paid and noticed the time in his wrist watch…. Stretched his body relaxly and yawned big with a weird sound. In this process he kept his hand over left ear. Boss sach me maze ki jalibi tha… samosha bhi. Kaho toh tumhare liye pao kilo le loon? He wiped his mouth neatly during earlier whispering process to hide his lip movements, then pulled out a match stick from pocket and started chew it with full concentration.

A professional photographer in front of Gateway of India gritted his teeth and whispered… dekh Daya, khich ke lagaunga abhi ek, tera pao kilo wajan ghat jayega.

Body builder made a face while chewing match stick.

Photographer: muh bana mat. Main dekh raha hoon tujhe. Aab Zaveri bazar ke piche wala short cut le aur jaa ke apna hulia sahi kar. Itna gerha kala rang laga liya tu sharir pe… upar se laal vest… tu sach me bahat darwana dikh raha hain! Chal nikal aab… main aa raha hoon.

Body builder AKA Daya jerked his head and moved from there whistling casually while settling his wrist band lightly felt the chip present inside it pressed by that old master jee.

Done sir. Photographer signaled someone.

Wah! Abhijeet… good. Very good. Tum bhi aab niklo woha se. Sachin back up ready hain tumhara.

Abhijeet hesitated: sir Daya?

Woh aab tak Freddie ke rickshaw me bayth gaya hoga.

..

..

..

..

 ** _Next Day, Hotel Merriment, Delhi_**

A tom boy type young lady reached at reception while speaking over telephone. Kya bauji, maine apko kaha thori der ruko… chutta karake auto wale ko bhara de aati hoon. Aap pahele hi chale gaye!

Listened something from opposite side, Girl shockingly: bauji! Phir se! Apka umar ho chuka hain, bhul jate ho aap abhi… maan bhi liya karo aab. Achha hua koi hungama nehi khara kiye.

After a brief silence, Girl: achha shuniye, udhar ja ke main jab apko phone lagaungi, jada baten mat kijiyega. Kuch bhi bolte rehte hain aap. Jitna sawal sir puchenge, utna hi jawab dena. Thik hain?

Thik hain nah? Girl warned him again and cut the call.

She asked something in reception and moved to elevator.

The lady pressed the bell of room number 2006.

Door opened and a south Indian traditional milk white outfit worn aged man appeared.

Girl quickly joined her hands. Hello! Mr. Srinivasan. I am Padma, Padma Handa. Hope I'm not late sir.

Mr. Srinivasan tilted his head. Nice to meet you. Please come in Ms. Padma.

They entered and took respective seats.

You are Ms. Padma? Well Miss, at first I would like to see your CV. Ours a very reputed company, you know…. We want some semi-skilled trainee in our company. We will provide required training… allowances… other facilities to them. But we want 100% devotion. May be you can understand Miss. We are multinational company… many newcomers are waiting for selection. But you are Mr. Suresh's one type of grandchild…. It's my duty to do something for my Boss's old pal.

A particular fragrance vanished from air and at the same time a face appeared on laptops screen beside Mr. Srinivasan.

Sir kya make up lageye hain aap…. Aaj bhi main hayraan rahe gaya, yeh humara wohi Abhijeet sir hi toh! Muskaan giggled with a proud look.

Bilkul nehi badli ho tum. Bechara kaun gumnaam bauji, kitna dante ho! Rani Jhansi thi tab bhi, abhi bhi ho. Abhijeet teased and set his laptop on tea-table.

Muskaan gave a shy smile in reply while Daya shrugged from other side of screen with… Aise hi kya Narcotics me transfer mila Muskaan madam ko aab? Promotion se aaj kahan pahauch gayi hain dekho toh!

After a simple appreciation session, both settled with some documents and CDs.

Muskaan started…. Sir, ACP sir sahi shak kiye the. R. Goyenka hospital me bahat bada ghapla hain.

Abhijeet: hmm.

Muskaan: trust ka main hissa Goyenka family hi hain. Aur aab iss family gale tak karze me dube hain. Mauka dekhke ANK gang ne unpar kabza kar liya.

Daya shocked from other side of computer. ANK gang!

Now Muskaan bring out a pen drive from her neatly brushed hair. Sir humare pass waqt bahat kam hain. Yeh log bahat khatarnak hain. Isme raha unn logo ka background. Humare Narcotics Dept., Mumbai Crime Branch ke sath mil kar iss gang ko dabochne ka bahat dino se ek undercover mission me hain.

Hmm… Abhijeet thoughtfully nodded. He was going to open his mouth but paused as again the earlier fragrance spread in air though it was very mild.

Daya worriedly looked at Abhijeet's changing eyes. Boss koi heropanti nehi. Main tumhare pass udhar hoon nehi… kuch ulta-sidha mat karna. Haan! He finished and Muskaan hurriedly switched off laptop and spread some business magazines on table.

Bell rang.

Both check their ammunitions and took their positions.

Exchuse me! Again the south Indian man opened the door.

A man dressed up waiter entered with a scanning glare. A glittering edge of pistol was clearly visible under his waist band.

After serving a covered bowl, he stood straight with a tighten jaw.

My launch it is actually. Would you like to take anything Ms. Padma? Tea, Coffee anything? Srinivasan approached.

Padma denied with a small thank you.

We don't need anything more. You may go. Thank you. Srinivasan turned to waiter but he still was glairing the guests.

Khyaa apkho khuch khehna haain Mr.? Srinivasan asked.

Aay chup kar budhha… kya chal raha tere ihan? Waiter warned him with red eyes.

Nothing Mr. Old south Indian man gestured as if too much frightened. He gave a toothy smile to the waiter. I am here to hire a trainee for our company Mr. Have you listen the Warrior Company? We produce different types of solid android humanoids devoted for mankind… we are Japanese Company. Do you know the name? He forwarded a business card.

The waiter carefully noticed the bechara darahua look of insiders of room and moved from there throwing the card on floor.

Padma smiled sheepishly.

They finished there rest discussions secretly… While Muskaan added… Asli maza sab ke sath sir! Kise pata tha, CID chorne ka itne saal baad phir se main aap sab ke sath kaam kar payungi? Jab mujhe pata chala mujhe yeh case apko assist karna padhega main bahat khushi ho gayi. She grinned.

Abhijeet smiled softly while gathering all his necessaries.

Muskaan continued… Kal jab Rajat sir bureau phone kiye, already we were ready with our plan. Yeh gang itna khatarnak hain sir…. sayon ke tarha chipak jata hain har waqt koi na koi. Aab dekhiye na… Insp. Muskaan toh aab IK Mall me movie dekh rahi hain! She noticed her watch. Sir toh aab… Movie khatam hone ko hain.

Abhijeet: haan tum jao. Dhyan se…. aur apna back up ko clear signal de do.

Muskaan: sir aap?

Abhijeet smirked. Mera toh Bengaluru ka ticket hain! Main thore hi police wala hoon!

She set her get up and door opened.

Thank you Mr. Srinivasan. Thank you very much. Apne yeh naukri dila ke mujhpe bahat ehsaan kiya…

* * *

 **Please try to drop your precious feedback in this tiny review box…**

With regards,

Mystic Morning


	5. Chapter 5

HAVE A HAPPY READING…

 ** _2 Days Later_**

A brand new gray colored Wagner car was running smoothly through a deserted road of Mahim at late night, almost 1 A.M. A beautiful fairy was at driving seat humming some romantic song slowly. Suddenly her wrist watch vibrated a little and she sat straight. Her beautiful eyes were glittered like anything.

Someone from back seat whispered… feeling ok Purvi?

She replied confidently in a whisker… Sir!

Best of luck. Just try to trap them. Whisper stopped and a repeated knocking sound she heard from car's dikky.

Plastering an unknown burning smirk she sped up her car and halted after sometime as found some tree logs on the middle of road as expected!

Unknowingly she felt her service revolver in her boot and pressed the dial of her watch.

Some shadows appeared on street and surrounded her car wearing masks.

She maintained her tough expression and observed all… more than 10 were they.

Someone knocked at window and she lowered it purposely. Within a second gas filled inside and Purvi went unconscious or pretended to be, who knew!

Goons opened car lock and brought her with them to a nearby parked truck in darkness.

Backside of the truck was fully covered by thick black curtains. Inside of it was looking like a small sized operation theater! A slim little more heighted than as usual medium lady in nurse costume waited for them. She settled her on bed with the help of goons.

One of them whispered… zaldi kar. Madam ko bula. Kahin police ka chapa marne wala van na pahauch jayen idhar kaam hone se pahele!

Nurse nodded her head and dialed someone.

On the other side, Wagner car's dikky opened slowly and a well-built black dressed man came out cautiously. He did a particular sound and lifting back seat a slim same dressed person came out from special lower drawer under the seat!

They signaled someone in darkness and within a moment a group of armed man slowly and silently started to cover the surroundings.

Here after the goons' departure the nurse at first sprinkled some water on Purvi's face and patted her cheek. Purvi opened her eyelashes with an effort and smiled little. Main thik hoon Muskaan mam, pahele se aise hone ka andaza tha… sans rokke rakhi thi iss liye.

Muskaan smiled behind her musk and nodded in appreciation.

Suddenly a glove and mask worn lady entered opening back curtain door and Purvi again lied motionless.

Lady to nurse: zaldi ready karo ise. Aab tak kar kya rahe the… haan? She sounded irritated. Tumhe pata nehi, kitna strict checking chal raha sahar me? Aab kisi ko shak ho gaya kisi tarha se aur CID aa gayi idhar…. Main toh barbaad ho jaungi.

Barbaad tumhe wayse bhi hona. Nurse AKA Muskaan threatened her.

Lady shocked like hell. Kaun ho tum? She took a back step.

Now Purvi also got up from stretcher pulling out her revolver…. Khooni khel khatam tumhara Mrs Arnav!

Kaun… kaun ho tum log? Aur Priya kaha hain? Tadhkaaaa… Prataaaap…. Ranjeeeeeeet…. She shouted for help.

Koi nehi ayega madam. Ek toh garibon ko madat ke naam drug ka dhanda karte ho, aab organ smuggling ka business bhi! Muskaan gave her a tight slap and she fell on ground.

Back curtain of truck completely removed and Rajat and Daya along with some more armed man jumped there.

Rajat: oh ho! R. Goyenka Charity Trust ka present owner Goyenka family se…. Pati ka karza chukane ke liye kitni aram se drug ke dhande me aa gaye aap!

He turned at Daya. Yahi hain sir, R. Goyenka ke bahu. Unka pota Arnav Goyenka ki patni.

Apna surgeon hone ka fayda utha ke aam logo ke organ ka business bhi chalu! Ek ke baad ek khoon! Sirf drug se dhanda jama nehi kya? Daya teased.

The lady was fuming in anger. Tum do kouri ke police wale mera kuch nehi bigar sakte… main kaun hoon tum jante nehi… she raised her voice. Abhi main apna lawyer ko bulati hoon.

Purvi grabbed her harshly. Haan hume sach me pata nehi tha…. payson ke lalach me koi itna bhi gir sakta ke…. Bina hath kaape ek ke baad ek khoon kiye jaa sakta hain! Ek lachar masoom saat saal ki bachhi tak ko nehi chora! She slapped her again… aab jail me baythke lawyer se baat karna… dhamki mat do hume….

Daya ordered her to bring CID Bureau and other of her helpers also dragged there.

..

..

After some special treatment by Muskaan and Purvi in Bureau lastly the lady opened her mouth…. Haan kiya maine khoon. She shouted.

Muskaan threatened her. Puri kahani… sidhi tarha se…

And the camera trio… one for CID, one from Narcotics and rest from Crime Branch started rolling while recording her confession….

R. Goyenka ke beta yani mere shasur jee bahat nek iradon se woh hospital khole the. Aur bhi kaii sare charity work se yeh trust jura hua tha. Achha family… sanashkari log dekh ke mere gharwale iss family me meri shadi karwaye.

Mujhe videsh me job offer mila tha… main apne family ki kehne par sab chor ke Arnav se shadi kar li kiun ki payson se jada ehmiyat izzat ka tha mere Maa-Baap ke liye. Aur woh izzat, society me woh reputation Goyenka family me shadi karne se mujhe milta, mere family ko milta.

Mere shasur jee jab tak zinda the, tab tak sab sahi chal raha tha. Phir unke dehant ke baad Arnav baap-dada ke payso se aiyashi me beh gaya. Bahat karza tha uska market me. Drug, sharab, jua, ladhki sab tarha ka ghatiya adat lag gaya tha. Pachas ke umar me yeh drug overdose ke wajah se mar gaya.

Arnav ke maut ke baad uska karnaama jab mere family ko pata chala, sab mujhse sare rishte-nate tod diye. Unn sab ko lagta tha… meri wajah se Arnav beh gaya! Main Arnav ko rok nehi payi!

She inhaled deep for a moment. Mujhe payson ka zaroorat tha. Trustee board ka members sare hume legal notice pakdha diye. Kab se main bhag bhag ke rahe rahi thi Arnav ke maut ke baad se… market me itna karza… kahan jaun main, kayse jiun baki ki zindegi? Arnav kis kis se na udhar leke rakha tha…. kitne sare gundon se uska taluk tha.

ANK gangwale mujhe blackmail kar ke apna dhande me laga diya. Meri eklauti beti ko bhi marne ki dhamki de rakha tha unn logo ne. Main dar ke mare apni beti ko foreign bhej diya. Udhar bhi gang ka nazar uske upar rehta tha. Main majboor ho gayi. Lekin jitna bhi profit hota tha… sab woh log kha jata tha. Risk main loon sab aur paisa khayen woh?

Suddenly she looked up. Isi liye main organ bechne ka kaam shuru kiya. Barsho pahele main practice chor di. Kisi ko Mumbai me pata bhi nehi tha mere doctor hone ki baat. Iska fayda uthake main lag gayi kaam pe.

Shikar kayse chunte the tum? Purvi asked her strictly.

Shikar? Lady laughed. Humara koi khas plan shuru se hi nehi tha. Kiun ki yeh organ trafficking ka dhanda main ANK gang se chupake kar rahi thi. Iss liye professional logo se plan nehi bana payen hum. Kuch gine chune mere kuch khas admi ko isme shamil kar liya main.

Hum hospital me yeh risk nehi le sakte baki ke trustee ke wajah se. Hume ek all India organ supply gang se order milta tha iss kaam ka.

Pahele humne socha highway pe track karen logo ko. Aise hi highway me gariyan sath sath chalti kaam. Har ek gari 100km ke aaspass chalti hain. Koi mushibat me padhe bhi, dusre gari ki nazar me sayad na bhi aa sakta hain. Witness milna bahat muskil. Lekin uss jewelry shop ka manager ke khoon ke baad police paglon ke tarha har ek highway pe red alert laga diya. Phir hume plan change karna padha. She paused.

Abhijeet: phir? Woh college ke bachho ko kiun chuna tum?

Lady: wo dono ko hum chunne pe majboor the. Ek sath do shikar mila hume pahele… rokra achha aaya tha. Phir se order mila hume raat-o-raat. Lekin sahar me… woh kya kehta hain aap log, she looked at cops… haan… khabri. Apka sab khabri log lag gaya tha kaam pe.

Hume assignment pura karna hi tha kisi bhi haal pe. Wayse me uss bandh factory ke pass hume unn dono ka khabar mila. Saalon bandh padha woh factory… khas kisi ka nazar nehi tha. Sab hospitals pe pahele dhyan diye the. Humne kaam kar liya humara.

Phir woh footpath ki bachhi… uska bhi waysa hi…. rokra ke lalach. Humne socha aise bachhe jiye yah mare, kisi ko kya aa jayega? She made a disgusted face. Wayse bhi iss tarha ke bachhe society ka bojh hi hota hain.

Daya cut him suddenly turning very hyper. Zaban sambhal kar baat karo Mrs. Arnav. He clinched his fists in uncontrollable anger. Bachho ke bare me aisa ghatiya kehte hue tumhe sharam nehi aati? Bachhe kabhi bojh nehi hote, bojh toh tum jaise janwaar hote ho, jise payson ke aage kuch bhi nehi dikhta aur duniya me.

Woh joh Aakash aur Smriti ki khoon kar diya tum logo ne, kabhi socha iske baad unke bachho ka kya hoga? Agar rishtedaar na rehta, aa jata nah woh bachhe sadak pe? Ek bachha kis halat me aise dardnak bachpan bitane pe majboor ho sakta hain, kuch andaza bhi hain tumhe? He shouted loud.

Abhijeet hardly pressed his brother's wrist to calm him down avoiding all glances and sensing his outburst Daya stopped looking at his father figure's calm face.

The lady stopped for a micro second looking downward. Aur phir woh kaun physical instructor. Hume kayse bhi order supply karna hi tha. Dead line nikalne wala tha. Pahele ka teen assignment hum before time pahauchake achha naam kamaye. Main apna reputation kharab nehi karna chahti thi.

Reputation! Ek khooni ka reputation! Rajat jerked his head in sheer frustration.

Uss area me police ka talashi thora halka tha. Hum fayda utha liya. Wayse bhi woh residential ilaka tha toh police ka utna shak bhi nehi hua. Sab sahi chal raha tha. Full proof plan kabhi humara tha hi nehi. Phir bhi hum aram se police ko chakma dete gaye.

ACP Pradyuman sighed. Yeh over confidence hi tumhe pakdha diya.

Lady: pata nehi aaj kayse sab gadbad ho gaya. Main kisi ko nehi batati thi pahele se operation kahan hone wala hain. Woh organ smuggling racket ke sath direct dealing main akeli karti thi. Sara order aur maal ka delivery main khud dekhti thi. Operation ke kuch do ghanta pahele idhar baki sab ko khabar milta tha. Phir bhi aaj na jane….

Purvi ignored her blabbring. Usi truck ko kiun chuna tumne? Aur accident ka natak rachane ka bhi kya zaroorat tha?

Lady smiled ruefully. Woh truck humara organization ka hain madam. Kidnapping ke baad har ek shikar ke gari ko dhakka marte the ta ki lage normal accident hain, police ko organ gayab hone ka pata chalte chalte sare log underground ho jata tha.

Hum nakli number plate ka istemaal karte the aur mere admiyon ne samne ka hissa khud se change kar deta tha bina kisi garage me jaa ke. Phir aam kamon ke liye use hota tha yeh truck.

Hum koi risk nehi lena chahte the. Kahin pe settled operation theater bana ke kaam karte hum, pakdhe jane ka chance tha… lekin aise mobile van pe…. Koi soch bhi nehi sakta tha. Aur color, design truck ka itna common hain, shak karne jaisa kuch tha nehi.

She looked at some indefinite direction. Police wale humare trust ka office pe bhi aaye the… lekin unhe pata bhi nehi chala yeh wohi truck hain.

Rajat cut her. Yeh apka galatfaymi hain madam. Hum joh hain woh dusron ko dikhta nehi agar hum na chahe toh!

The lady looked up with open mouth in shock. Matlab police ko pata chal gaya tha sab? She uttered in disbelief.

Rajat threw a mysterious smile in reply. Aage?

Hum khoon ke turant baad uske andar se sab kuch hata lete the. She continued in low tone. Medical portion main humara hospital ka nurse Priya ki madat se karti thi. Use payson ka shakt zaroorat tha… isi liye usko jhat se phansa liya maine. Baki ka toh aise hi gunde-mawali log hain.

ACP Pradyuman bent a bit towards her. Lekin afshosh! Iss baar tumhare woh gunde-mawali sathi hi tumhe pakdha diya.

Lady shocked again: kya?

Muskaan confidently: haan. Jis din CID ko pata chala Tadhka hain iss sab me mila hua…. Aur jab use Daya sir se khatirdari mila… She gave a proud look to her senior…. woh toh tote ki tarha bolne laga. Phir tum plan banate gaye… hume khabar milta gaya. Bas hume tumhe red handed pakadhna tha… toh kuch din wait karna padha. Aab tak toh tumhare ghar ka khufiyan kamre me se hume tumhara sara drug ka assignment bhi mil gaya.

Tum phikar mat karo Mrs. Arnav. Abhi toh serial killing aur illegal organ trafficking ke case me tum CID ka mehmaan ho. Kuch din baad…. Crime Brach aur Narcotics ka joint mission me tumhe hum aur bhi kahin ghumane le jayenge… ANK gang se taluk rakhne ke khushi me. Baki ka zindegi tumhara jail me sadhna toh pakka hain doctor! She chuckled.

Lekin meri beti? The brain behind the serial killing cried out suddenly. Agar gang ke admiyon ne use kuch kar diya toh? She started weeping.

Boss main bahar jaa raha hoon. Iska yeh magarmach ke anshuyon se mera khoon khaul uth raha raha hain. Daya stormed outside with hatred in his voice for the criminal getting due permission from his head and eyeing at his buddy.

Apke beti ko sahi salamat desh wapas lane ki procedure start ho gaya already. Aap khooni hain, iska matlab yeh toh nehi…. hum apki begunah beti pe koi khatra aane de! Rajat delivered his speech professionally.

Constables took her to special CID shell and Sachin and Freddie got busy to record other's statement.

..

..

..

..

 ** _Next Day_**

CID Bureau was filled with carefree laughter and chaos. Sometimes… dekh Pankaaaaajjj… ye mera kaju barfi hain….

Nehi Daya sir aur nehi please please aur nehi khaya jayega sir. Abhijeet sir aap rokiya na Daya sir ko…..

Sir ek selfie ho jayen….

Like so many light comments were on air of this serious prestigious building.

A man was at doorstep and observing all… when he got the matter none noticed him actually, he cleared his throat making sound and everyone's attention changed.

But the faces were not looking so much happy seeing the new-comer.

Ignoring all teasing glance new comer entered and stood at the middle. Haan toh Pradyuman, case solve kar hi liya tum log?

ACP Pradyuman stepped forward. Jee DCP sir, humne case solve kar liya. He gave a proud look to his army….

DCP Chitrole, plainly: oh! Khooni bhi pakdha gaya?

ACP Pradyuman, plainly: jee sir. Main apko sham tak report submit karta hoon.

DCP Chitrole: hmm. Yeh bhi solve! He sounded low.

Muskaan whispered in Daya's ears: aab bhi DCP sir waysa ke waysa hi hain! Kabhi toh khush hone ka koshish kar sakte! Akhir credit toh unhe bhi milega! Joint press meet me CID se wohi toh honge.

Daya replied in same volume: adat se majboor!

Suddenly noticing two faces, DCP Chitrole moved towards them. Oh! Tum dono bhi… aaye ho.

He turned to rest.

Sab aaya hain… purane officers ke sath party manaya jaa raha hain. Mujhe hi sab bhul gaye tum log!

Rajat quickly forwarded his hand… hello sir!

Hello hi hote rahega Sr. Insp. Rajat aur… he changed his focus, Insp. Muskaan.

Hmm… woh kya hain nah…. he paused. CID ko case solve karne me Crime Branch aur Narcotics ne bahat madat ki. He scanned all his juniors' face with a smirk.

Main ihan tum dono ko pure CID team ke orh se officially thank you kehna aaya tha, iss pechida case me humare madat karne ke liye aur akhir tak sath dene ke liye. DCP Chitrole handed over two sealed envelopes both of them. Thank you officers.

Nehi sir aisi koi baat nehi. Drug dealing ke sath sath ANK gang ka joh human trafficking ka business hain, usi silsile me hum bahat dino se iske piche the. Humare pass Mrs. Arnav hi ek aisi kadhi thi, jiske zariye hum uss gang tak pahauch pate. Rajat blurted out.

Aur hum iss gang ka drug racket ke piche. Muskaan started. Dekhte dekhte sara teer Mrs. Arnav ko nishana bana liya aur humara teeno wings ka ek hi maksad ban gaya.

Haan… CID ko tum logo se madat milke asani hi ho gaya case solve karne me. Achha hua, pakdha gaya woh lady. DCP Chitrole shrugged. Pata nehi warna aur kitne masoom logo ka jaan le leta!

Muskaan and Rajat gave an awkward smile in reply. Thank you sir hume apna purana team ko madat karne ka mauka dene ke liye. Hume phir se CID ke sath kaam kar ke bahat achha laga.

Khayr koi baat nehi. Achha hi hain… mera bhi naam hua. The Deputy Commissioner of Police (CID) swung his head and turned to Muskaan and Rajat. Humara karwahi jaise hi khatam hota hum inn sab ko tumhare hathon saup denge.

ACP Pradyuman: sure sir. Charge sheet file karenge hum iss sab ke khilaf jitna zaldi ho sake… aur phir…

DCP Chitrole cut him. Haan haan thik hain. Shunao mat. Mujhe bhi khushi hui tum log akhir me case solve kar liye. Jada shunao mat mujhe. Huhh! Bada toh ek serial killer ko pakdha… shuna hi raha hain tab se! He moved from there.

All and sundry broke into a laughter burst.

ACP Pradyuman also greeted his former team members once again. Tum dono ke help bina yeh case itna zaldi solve nehi ho pata.

Abhijeet patted Rajat's back. Haan Rajat. Tum jaise uss din Daya ko Arnav ke patni ki surgeon hone ke bare me information diye…

Pankaj cut his senior in a jiffy. Lekin sir abhi tak mere samajh me nehi aaya, apko kaise pata chala Rajat sir khas information dene ke liye call kiye the? He was really surprised. Aap toh unhe mere samne dobara phone lagaye aur stamp collector ka pata pucha, bas…. Phir apne itna plan banaye hi kab!

Freddie tapped his shoulder while laughing. Aare Pankaj, tu join kiya kuch hi saal hua hain. Aur jinse puch raha hain unhone duty karte karte apna pachas ka umar me pahauchenge kuch saal me. Yeh sab sir ka secret hain. Haan! He made a funny face.

Rajat also joined Freddie. Haan Pankaj, kuch secret hain. He smiled little. Idhar jab posting tha, bahat kuch shikhne ko mila hume. Aab bas usi se kaam chala leta hoon. He smiled big looking at Abhijeet who was also smiling naughtily looking at Pankaj's confused gaze.

Haan… tumhare Daya sir aur Abhijeet sir ka code language communication kabhi kabhi mujhe bhi uljha deta hain. ACP Pradyuman chuckled giving a proud teasing glair to his both strong pillars obviously made them embarrassed.

Kya sir! Daya protested shyly.

Aap bhi toh sir bina back up ke itna risk le ke Delhi aaye the. ANK gang ko chakma dena asan nehi sir. Muskaan smiled looking at Abhijeet.

Abhijeet smiled softly: yeh humara farz hain Muskaan. Ek dusre ko madat kiye bina desh se jurm hum mitayenge kayse? Aur sach kahun toh asli haqdaar sare tariff ki Purvi hain.

All smiled proudly looking at Purvi's rosy pink cheeks. Usne himmat na dikhayi hoti, hum yeh gang ko pakadh nehi pate. Uske jagah hum kisi aam junior yah phir constable ko plant nehi kar sakte, risk toh asli usi ka tha.

But still there were some confusion in Pankaj's mind. Phir bhi sir, bataiye nah… Rajat sir bas ek phone ghumaye stamp collector ka pata batake. Woh jagah toh Gateway of India tha bhi nehi. Phir bhi Daya sir kayse udhar pahauch gaye aur Rajat sir bhi! He whispered in Freddie's ears.

Kuch baaten secret rehna achha hota hain Pankaj. Daya lightly whispered from his back. Khatarnak gang se muqable ke liye humare pass bahat sare khufiyan rashta hota hain. Bas ek chotasa rashta usi me se hum azmayen iss baar. Tum apne dimag pe itna zor mat dalo. Waqt aane pe sab pata chal jayega tumhe bhi!

Freddie supported his Daya sir. Haan Pankaj itna jada soch mat.

ACP Pradyuman was well noticing his junior most members' confused gaze, now reached at him.

He pointed to the gatherings where Abhijeet, Rajat, Muskaan, Purvi and Sachin were enjoying some delicious foods in the name of celebration of solving the case plus a type of reunion and now Daya and Freddie also joined them.

Iss sab ko dekh rahe ho, ek din me yeh log aaj ke jaisa bana nehi. Saalon ki mehnat aur lagan hain sab ke piche. Tumhare jaysa jab yeh sab junior tha…. sub-inspectors, trainee…. Tum jaysa nasib inn me se kisi ka nehi tha. Tab ka senior log bahat strict hua karte the… Bureau ka yeh mahaul bhi nehi tha tab.

Follow them. Aisi bahat si raaz hain, tum bhi samajh jaoge. Aur jab samajh jaoge, samajhna tum ek achha cop ban gaye go, warna tab tak sikhte raho. He stood with a plain face inserting his hands inside his formal trousers pocket.

Purvi noticed Pankaj's long face far from them. She called him loud…. Pankaaaajjjj….. Freddie sir sare Kaju Barfi finish kar rahe hain. Aur dekh aab toh Daya sir bhi. Aa jaa, warna….

Pankaj jerked his head and after getting permission from his head just flanged into kept aside all his earlier thoughts…. And a fun fight began…. Again…..!

ACP Pradyuman nodded his head in disappointment and moved towards his cabin….

Someone asked for his permission from behind… sirrr…. Aab toh… Facebook!

Uffff…. The strict head of CID frowned but noticing the speaker's innocent face…. his eyes turned too much furious….. Salunkheeee! Tu bhiiii! Tu bhi inn sab ke sath… main tera sir! Aa dikhata hoon tujhe…. A shocking scream echoed in Bureau followed by a low vibration of laughter.

 **…/\/\/\\...**

* * *

 **Please try to drop your precious feedback in this tiny review box…**

With regards,

Mystic Morning


	6. Chapter 6

THANK YOU NOTE

I wanna convey my sincere thanks to some of the most regular reviewers of this piece i.e. Shikha, Masooma, Priya and Shubhangi's Abhi.

Really glad to see you four as the most consistent reviewers throughout this story. :)

Dear Shikha, the culprit had caught. The motive got clear. The climax was there. Where from the bang bang will come then? I guess you couldn't make out that the ending patch was there in last chapter. It's ok. :) But it was the finisher part of story :)

As it's an old story already posted in another site, yes… I didn't expect much review.

I had posted it for the non IF visitor group.

Though the views of this story reached almost 2000! Quite unexpected and impressive ;)

But the most shocking and honestly funny matter for me is….. None of you readers have pointed any mistake from it!

Yah… I did some little change from the original piece, though it has so many loopholes still now. As it's an investigative try and I'm rather uncomfortable in this genre…. I couldn't manage all the points, I know.

But you readers…. Hey… none of you pointed out a single one!

OML!

It was not that type of full proof attempt at all. :P

Whatever…. Thank you all the silent readers as well as all my sweet reviewers including some new and one or two guests.

Now it's time to bid you all bye.

The writer is going to take a break…. Maybe a long break.

Stay happy and keep smiling all.

Take care.

* * *

With regards,

Mystic Morning


End file.
